The Flame Returns
by phenomenalxlaura
Summary: Kane is consumed by hate and has an infernal desire to set ablaze whatever he pleases. If there's one thing the Devils Favorite Demon loved, it was bringing pain and suffering to anyone in his path, leaving smoldering footsteps behind him. His ultimate goal in within his grasp: the WWE Championship, currently held by WWE's golden boy, John Cena. Kane x OC x John Cena R&R.
1. So It Begins

***Slightly A/U**. Imagine if Kane did not unmask until 2013...*

X

Kane is consumed by hate and has an infernal desire to set ablaze whatever he pleases. If there's one thing the Devils Favorite Demon loved, it was bringing pain and suffering to anyone in his path, leaving smoldering footsteps behind him. There was not one person that could keep the 7 foot tall, 300 pound monster down. Buried alive, burned, a hellacious car accident…you name it, Kane's been through it.

For years, the unpredictable monster wore a mask to cover his face. No emotion painted on the mask, just a black and red mask; plain. But little did the WWE fans know that when he would unmask, Kane became a vile, indestructible, and ruthless monster. And that's what happened last week on RAW. Kane unmasked for the whole world to see, embarrassed of himself and how he looked, Kane snapped, giving both Dr. Shelby and, his now former tag team partner, Daniel Bryan a choke slam straight to hell.

The era of Hell in World Wrestling Entertainment had just begun.

"_Don't fret, precious, I'm here. Step away from the window. Go back to sleep. Safe from pain and truth, and choice, and other poisoned devils. See, they don't give a fuck about you. Like I do."_

**Let's flip the coin and get the brighter side of this story…**

Madison was one of the newest bombshells in the WWE, just joining the roster three weeks ago; she had blonde hair with red and black stripes throughout the underneath layer of her locks. Although the blonde hair wasn't anything new, Madison's wrestling abilities and psychology drew people towards the newest bombshell.

Already on the path to becoming the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Madison couldn't be more ecstatic and enthralled about her current position in the company. Madison blazed through the current crop of the Divas division on RAW, battling the likes of Natalya, Layla, and Alicia Fox. Everything was falling into place. But were things going too fast?

"_You ain't ever going to know if you never even try. Do it for you country, do it for your name 'cause there's going to be a day when you're standing in the Hall of Fame and the world's going to know you're name."_

X

"Madison has been making her mark in WWE, that's for sure, Jerry." Michael spoke up into his headset as Madison's hand was raised in victory for defeating Layla in a 6 minute Diva's match. 6 minutes, yes. Things in the Divas division were changing, little by little… Madison, after the referee released her hand, lifted her arms up, motioning a belt over her midsection. "One more win, baby!" She mouthed as the crowd's excitement catapulted from a slumber of cheers to a bunch of cat calls, whistles, and a whole lot of, "you deserve it," chants.

Her celebration was short lived by the arena turning to black.

"What the fuck?" Madison mouthed as the arena was in black, no idea what was going on. This wasn't planned. And if it was, she had no idea of it. At first, Madison's thoughts shifted on who could be emerging into the ring. Thoughts ranging from some new Diva? Or a former Diva? Or, what would make the most sense of it, The Shield? That was their way to make their entrance to the ring.

The crowd's cheers quickly shifted into a mix of screams - not of terror, but instead of excitement - and gasps. The only light that surrounded the entire arena resonated from the entrance area. BOOM! A fire hit the entrance ramp and Kane's melodic, eerie music followed, along with his entrance video. Madison backed in a corner as the lights were back on in the arena, "What's going on?" She mouthed to herself, confused. Kane, now without a mask covering his face, strolled down the ring obviously with a purpose, a black towel over his head. Madison was frozen in utter fear.

Kane stepped up onto the ring apron, staring the petite female down. Madison brought her hands up, still trapped in the corner trying to calm the sadistic monster down. He walked closer to her, inches away. Tears began to flow from her blue eyes; fear painted across her face. The Devils Favorite Demon had a disgruntled, unhappy look across his face as he brought his hands up, grabbing some of her blonde mixed with red and black locks, leaning in for a sniff. Madison breathed heavily; trying to back away. Kane brought his hand up, cupping her face, trying to console her, getting a good look of her petrified face.

"Kane…please…" She asked, begging. For whatever reason, Kane took offence to her begging ways and brought the hand that cupped her face down to her neck, choking her. He pulled her out a few feet away from the corner, lifting her body up into the air by the neck. His other arm held her back for more support. Screams of terror originated from Madison's mouth. The crowd was on their feet, some covering their mouths. They all knew what was going to be the outcome of this.

Kane held her in the air for a good 15 seconds. Instead of crashing the petite female on her back, Kane brought the woman back down to her feet, allowing her to escape his path of destruction. She scattered from the squared circle, erratically and frantically sprinting up the ramp to the backstage area. She didn't even look back at Kane; she ran for the back to keep her distance away from the sadistic monster.

Every single fan in attendance in the packed arena was confused.

X

Back in the Women's Locker room, Madison immediately grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder to get the hell away from the arena. If she stayed there for too long, Kane would eventually find the woman he just had in the cusp of his hands. "Madison? Madison?" A woman's voice called out. It was Layla; her light British accent shined through with her words. "Are you okay?"

Madison didn't even turn to face Layla. She mindlessly nodded, still shaking in her boots. "Yeah…I'm fine." A little white lie; her voice was low and barely audible.

"What happened out there?" Layla began to show concern, by placing her hand on Madison's shoulder. Madison jumped a little, finally turning to face Layla. The blonde muttered under her breath, then chomped down on her lower lip. "Madison?"

Madison looked up, facing Layla once more. "I'd rather not talk about things right now. I don't even know what that was out there." Madison shrugged, finally turning to leave the women's locker room. The blonde woman sucked in a deep breath, trying to focus her attention on finding her rental vehicle. Eventually the blonde woman found her car and left the arena in a hurry to head to her hotel.

Kane resurfaced from the back doors of the arena, opening the pale doors to watch as Madison's car pulled away from the arena. A manacle cackle descended from his mouth. He had his eyes on a new must-have asset.

"_Every intuition falls to find it's way. One more table turned around, I'm back again. Finding I'm more lost than found when she's not around. When she's not around, I feel it coming down. Give me what I could never ask for, connect me, and you could be my chemical."_


	2. Missing Puzzle Piece

Last week on RAW was confusing to say the least. Last thing Madison wanted to run into was Kane again, so at all costs, she had found herself keeping to herself the majority of the show. Backstage, she kept herself busy in the Women's locker room whether that be hair and makeup, reading a book she had thrown into her luggage, listening to music, or messing around with some game on her iPhone. No matter how many times she tried to keep the word Kane out of her vocabulary, it'd wound up popping up into her head anyway. That sinister smile, creepy cackle, the way he stalked her as she left the arena… yeah, that sent a shiver down her spine. What did Kane want with Madison? She didn't have anything to offer to him, unless he had his sights set on the Diva's Championship or something and was taking out Kaitlyn's opponent at the upcoming Pay Per View. This wasn't a joking matter whatsoever, but you had to find humor in everything somehow. The thought of Kane carrying the Diva's championship, strolling down to the squared circle, brought a smile to her face, something that she hadn't been able to bring herself to do in a weeks time, but it felt like an eternity.

When it was go time, Madison headed down the hall to reach for the Gorilla. Well-known interviewer, Josh Matthews, stood by shoving his microphone into his own lips, wanting to speak with Madison. "Madison, Madison…can you please give us some information as to what happened last week with Kane?" That name, again, sent chills up and down her spine. She stopped in her tracks, but didn't say a word. She turned her head, looking directly into Josh's eyes, but then kept walking forward, heading to the entrance area. "Madison?"

She called out with pure anger, but she still kept her vocal tone low, "Josh, I clearly don't want to talk about it! I have a match to prepare for. I just want to be left alone." And with that, Madison headed towards the entrance ramp, doing what she said she was going to do, and that was get ready for her match against Jimmy Snuka's daughter, Tamina.

But before she could even make it to the correct area, the feeling of arms wrapping around her petite frame, covering her mouth and pulling her into the nearest room; a darkened room, lit up by a red backlight. Her immediate thoughts were right, it was Kane that pulled her into the room. He kept his hand covered over her mouth, "No screaming!" He ordered, his sweaty body pressing against hers as he placed her in a chair. "You and I, we're going to have a little talk! No screaming, understand?" Scared shitless, Madison managed to nod, but against her will. Kane removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath.

"What do you want, Kane?" Her voice was low, very weak.

Kane let out a maniacal laugh, "What do I want?" The signature smirk that Kane was known for graced his lips. He towered over the petite female, gently pressing the tips of his fingers under chin. He then gripped her chin, forcing her to stare directly into his eyes. He spoke in a low, devious, and creepy tone, getting his point across. "It's simple what I want, Madison. All my life all I've seen is pain…and suffering…" He leaned in closer to her face, merely inches away. "You…you make all that pain go away… I thought once I sent that disappointment of a tag team partner Daniel Bryan straight to hell that everything would be okay, but there was something missing… You were missing, Madison." Madison trembled as every word left Kane's mouth. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to feel happy and ever since you joined the WWE, I finally felt happy…for once in my life, I felt happy… and that's because of you, Madison. You're the missing puzzle piece in my life." Madison could barely fathom everything that Kane was saying to her. It was crazy and creepy.

"Kane, I…"

"Shhhh…" Kane pressed his index finger to her lips, cutting her off immediately. Sweat began to cascade down Kane's forehead, dripping onto the concrete ground. "I have a match tonight and I expect that the least you'll give me is a good luck kiss."

Madison kept her voice low, "No, Kane…"

Kane took offence, his eyes flew open, "Why? Is there someone else?" His vocal tone was much louder and demeaning. Madison shut her eyes, stammering a few steps back as the words flew out of his mouth. "WHO IS IT?" Madison peered behind Kane, not wanting to look him directly in the eye. Her lip quivered in pure fear, "I tell you what, I'll give you one week to tell me who it is." Kane grabbed a few strands of her blonde locks, then trailing his hands under her chin once more.

Silence commenced among the two of them, but after about 10 seconds of Kane breathing down her neck, sweat pouring off his body, and Madison standing there cowering in fear, she finally spoke up. "…and… and if I don't?"

Kane let out a maniacal cackle, "You'll find out next week. You have to remember, Madison, it's the surprises in life that make life all that more wonderful…" Madison nodded, against her will of course. Kane stepped aside, allowing enough room for her to step aside and leave the darkened room.

What was going on? That was the main question. Madison was scared, she had no clue what Kane wanted with her, and even though Kane began to explain things tonight, he still didn't give anyone a clear answer to anyone, not even his "person of interest" Madison Monroe. For the next week, all her thoughts would be sourced around one thing. Kane, and the person that Kane wanted her to rat out on…


End file.
